


Night Ride on Ehmead Hill

by threewalls



Series: Brightest Of Stars [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Feathers & Featherplay, Furry, Interspecies, M/M, Pre-Canon, Size Kink, Tickling, xenokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Elucifer's beak nuzzles Duke's bared shoulder, a touch of feathers butting once and away. And then Duke begins to run.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Ride on Ehmead Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Written with thanks to lynndyre for encouragement.

They fly on the night winds, far from the camp. Beneath them, the land falls away to ocean, but Duke pays it little mind. The wind streams his hair behind him, chill and fast, until his lips begin to burn and Duke ducks his face into the hollow between Elucifer's turning shoulder blades, breathing in their rich musk of feather and fur. The oily scent coats his cheeks, already coats his hands where Duke's fingers grip for purchase woven in Elucifer's thick dark fur. Elucifer's body is massive beneath Duke's straddling arms and thighs, strength in every motion. The muscles of Elucifer's legs pull beneath his fur, his paws rising and falling as he runs on air. The flex of his shoulders shift under Duke's hands, as Elucifer's powerful wings cut through the night.

Elucifer lands at a balmy clifftop meadow unhaunted by human or Entelexeia. Even on the ground, Duke can see the stars above so clear. They have come here before and will come again.

Duke slides down from Elucifer's back, stripping cloak and belts and boots and all the no longer necessary trappings of his army uniform. Elucifer wears nothing in this form, and Duke would be as free as his friend. He would fly with nothing but wind in his hair, but the night winds are cold in the heights. Better to shed his uniform here like an old skin, a newer, fresher Duke underneath.

Elucifer's beak nuzzles Duke's bared shoulder, a touch of feathers butting once and away. And then Duke begins to run.

He darts at angles across the grassy plateau, pivoting with an ease denied a being of Elucifer's size. That is his only advantage, and Elucifer pounces, landing easily to either side of Duke's scattered path, always missing, always almost close enough to touch. His running steps are nothing to Elucifer's bounding strides, but Duke's body thrills with being chased.

When he can run no more, lungs burning, blood singing, he let himself fall, playing dead, catching his breath. He watches Elucifer pad closer through the veil of his eyelashes, waiting, waiting, until he's just close enough--

Duke quickly rolls onto his side and to his knees, lunging into the space between Elucifer's legs. The fur on Elucifer's flanks is long, and beneath his body, his musk is yet stronger. Only the wet, pointed tip of Elucifer's cock has emerged from his sheath. The taste is foreign, but very familiar. Duke fondles the furred sheath, helping reveal more and more of the heavy organ, thickening under his attentive hands and tongue. At the base, Elucifer's cock is already as wide around as one of Duke's wrists. Duke moans while he suckles, coughs with a grin when he is overeager. His cheeks and chin drip with his own saliva and Elucifer's delicious precome.

Above him, Elucifer rears, stepping back, and now Duke is the one caught, caressed by great dark paws that span the length of his chest. Elucifer licks at him with tiny, darting strokes over Duke's skin, tasting his sweat. Duke shivers with cold and heat, the alternation of Elucifer's breath and the nub of his tongue. His feet kick in the air. He laughs, unable not to resist, and squirms ticklish and delighted in Elucifer's grip.

Elucifer turns Duke over, grass damp against his face and the cool, hard glance of Elucifer's beak, the flat, not the hooked tip. Duke's breath catches in his throat. He spreads himself, with his feet, his knees, his hands-- The first touch of Elucifer's tiny, flickering bird-tongue on his hole makes Duke moan. Elucifer's touch is all tease, the tiny point of his tongue leisurely exploring the sensitive skin, licking and licking. All Duke can do is kneel there open and aching to be filled. The entelexeia live long lives. They have patience Duke cannot imagine. He has no more sense of time, only of pleasures and wants, only sensations and scents. His hands, his face still smell of Elucifer's musk. Duke claws at the grass.

Duke finds his knees, pushing up to take Elucifer's tongue deeper, more, now. But Elucifer's tongue is gone. Duke whimpers, begging with the cant of his hips; Elucifer's body covers him, blocking out the stars. Elucifer's musk makes Duke dizzy, makes his cock ache, makes him arch into the fur against his back, rub and stretch and smell-- and then Elucifer's cock brushes against the back of his thigh, huge, thick and wonderful.

Duke pillows his face on one bent arm, closes his eyes. Elucifer's cock fills the whole breath of Duke's other hand, his fingertips touching his thumb, touching a thick vein that thrums with the pulse of Elucifer's blood. Duke's hand slides in Elucifer's precome, slicking the shaft. Duke aligns the pointed tip of Elucifer's cock with his hole and moves backwards, breathing with the burn, and the fullness, and the bliss. Inch by inch, in girth as much as length, Elucifer fills him, and Duke wants only more, to be so stretched thin and opened.

Duke's hand cups Elucifer's knots, feeling their weight, stroking the wet, matted short fur of his sheath. Above Duke, Elucifer rumbles, a cry that vibrates through them both. Duke calls out, no words, but sound, a signal, and Elucifer begins to fuck him with short, sharp thrusts.

So full, Duke needs little friction. Little friction is enough, is more than enough. Too much and too full, he wants more, but he can't last. The breath is gone from his lungs and the strength from his arms, his back is arching and his legs stock-still, his cock ejaculating as his body seizes, Elucifer's cock pushed from Duke's body, and Duke falls, spent, into the damp, cool grass.

Come sprays hot over Duke's bare legs, his back, his shoulders. Elucifer cries out, a lion's roar caught in an eagle's throat. Duke pushes up to roll over, lying on his back, his eyes closed and his mouth open, except when he swallows. He bathes in Elucifer's come, spreading his arms and legs, swimming in it, rivulets running down his thighs, splashes over his chest. Duke runs his hands over his body, rubbing the sticky fluid into his skin. Duke licks his hands, licks his arms to the inside of his elbow, the grit of dirt mixed with the bitter-sharp taste of Elucifer's come. And when the warm rain finally ceases, he hears Elucifer's body move over him, uncovering him to the night.

Elucifer's tongue swipes the bone of Duke's ankle, a delicate touch, but Duke is too tired to move.

"You taste strangely familiar," Elucifer says.

Duke's laughter, and the trill of Elucifer's own, echoes in the still, quiet, dark.

At a time not too far distant, Duke lies boneless, resting half-awake between the curve of Elucifer's bent foreleg and his body. Elucifer moved them further along the bluff before settling down to sleep. Duke can smell salt and grass and dirt, and Elucifer; only a little of himself, semen, not blood, not metal. Elucifer is nosing his beak through Duke's hair, picking out dried come. Before they returned to camp, Duke will have to wash in the sea below while Elucifer swerves dancing with the waves, will have comb his hair, dress, for the battles still to be fought, but that is for the morrow. For now, all is well.


End file.
